


Movie: Young Avengers

by What_They_Call_Me



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Marvel Phase 4, Marvel Universe, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_They_Call_Me/pseuds/What_They_Call_Me
Summary: My own movie script for the Young Avengers. This will be updated by scenes.The old Avengers are in trouble, and the only ones who can save them is the Young Avengers, a new spunky team.





	1. Scene One

INT. UNDERGROUND SHIELD BUNKER (1)

MARIA HILL and CLINT BARTON sit in a sleek shield room, in front of them a metal table and chair. This is a sterile room, meant only for business.

CLINT:  
Why did you bring me in here Hill? I’m retired.

MARIA HILL:  
You’re not the only one.

CLINT:  
Yeah? So what is Banner’s getting a little grey?

MARIA HILL:  
The avengers are getting older. They are leaving the world open for attack.

CLINT:  
We got some new blood.

MARIA HILL:  
Yeah? I’m sure if there is another Chitauri invasion comes to Earth, the Spiderman will be able to handle it.

CLINT:  
So what? You called me in here to tell me the world is doomed? Is this your way of asking me not to retire?

MARIA HILL:  
No, this is my way of introducing our new initiative, the Young Avengers.

MARIA HILL slides a series of folders across the table, each heavy and full of papers. Clint glances down at the files, but doesn’t make a move to look at them. 

CLINT:   
What’s all this?

MARIA HILL:  
The next generation of heroes.  
CLINT looks down at the papers, and opens the first one.

CLINT:  
And what do you want me to do?

MARIA HILL:  
Isn’t it obvious? I am ordering you to recruit them.


	2. Scene Two

2\. EXT: NEW YORK CITY STREETS -- Afternoon 

BILLY KAPLAN walks down the crowded streets of New York, he has his red hood up, and is listening to music. He doesn’t appear to be paying attention. CAMERA GOES TIGHT ON HIM suddenly halts and looks around slightly wary.

CAMERA PULLS BACK to reveal another hooded figure following BILLY.


End file.
